wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelcrafting
Jewelcrafting is a profession which was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Players are able to make rings, trinkets, necklaces and more, as well as gems for socketed items. Special for any Jewelcrafters are Figurines which are Bind on Pickup. Those who have not purchased the expansion are able to use items created by Jewelcrafting, although only those with the Burning Crusade are able to learn the Jewelcrafting profession itself. Jewelcrafting also allows a player to cut gems recovered from mineral ores (copper, iron, mithril, et cetera) via Prospecting. Each cut gem has a color type (red/blue/yellow), and certain socketed items have colored sockets and a bonus that can be activated if gems of the appropriate color are placed in all its sockets. It's worth noting that, unlike the enchanting profession, you won't be able to apply jewelcrafting to just any weapon or piece of armor you're toting about. In fact, there are very few weapons with gem slots and not very many armor with gem slots. Learning Jewelcrafting In order to begin your jewelcrafting career you must first have the Burning Crusade expansion. After that all that is required is for you to head to the Exodar (for alliance) or to Silvermoon (for horde). These are the only places you can learn jewelcrafting on Azeroth. One of the racial abilities for the Draenei is a 5 point bonus to jewelcrafting skill. However, this is of very limited value and there are no recipes which require more than 375 skill. Alliance Trainers (Padaar and Farii) within The Crystal Hall of The Exodar Horde Trainers (Amin and Kalinda) within The Royal Exchange of Silvermoon City. Aleinia in Falconwing Square of Eversong Woods. The basic recipes are the Apprentice jewelcrafting designs. More advanced are Journeyman jewelcrafting designs followed by Expert jewelcrafting designs. Artisan jewelcrafting designs cover skills 225 to 300. The master jewelcrafting trainers (for skill 301 to 375) are located in the two starting locations: Thrallmar (Horde) and Honor Hold (Alliance) in Hellfire Peninsula. These are the Master jewelcrafting designs. Faction Designs Some designs are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction designs entry. Gem Cutting Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to "cut" gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Grand Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Peninsula. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction quartermasters in Outland, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. All cuts at 350 skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. Socketing Many new pieces of equipment in Outland come with sockets. Jewelcrafters can cut raw gems that fit these sockets to provide stat boosts. Although jewelcrafters provide the cut gems, they are not required to install the gem (unlike enchants) – any player can place gems into sockets on their equipment. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. Colors Gems come in seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and meta. Excluding meta gems and sockets, any colored gem will fit into any colored socket. However, matching the gem and socket colors allows for the socket bonus to be activated. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only match sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will match either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Secondary gems also have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. Meta gems possess their own color requirements to activate, so a player might choose to forfeit an item's socket bonus in favor of a more desirable meta bonus. For example, a basic "red" cut is to turn a Blood Garnet into a Teardrop Blood Garnet, giving +13 healing spells. A basic "yellow" cut is to turn a Golden Draenite into a Brilliant Golden Draenite, giving +6 intellect. However, a Flame Spessarite is an orange gem that can be cut into a Luminous Flame Spessarite, a gem that gives both +7 healing and +3 intellect and will match either a red or yellow socket. There are over a dozen gems currently available that can be cut to fit in sockets. For each color, there is an uncommon gem, which can be cut using patterns from vendors and quartermasters that are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 300 to 325, and a rare gem, which can be cut according to rare, world drop designs learnable at jewelcrafting skill 350. Meta gems fit into meta sockets, which only appear on high-level head slot items, and cuts for them are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 365, although some meta slot jewels are boss drops and cannot be crafted. Raw meta gems are produced by alchemists by transmuting a number of raw minerals and primals into special diamonds. There are also epic equivalents of each gem colour, obtained through mining nodes in the Mount Hyjal instance and drops in the Black Temple, in turn the designs for their respective cuts are available through reputation with Scale of the Sands. Jewelcrafter only recipes The following table lists all Bind on Pickup recipes (i.e. items that can only be used by the Jewelcrafter who creates it) Interface Gems can be socketed by shift-right-clicking an item that has sockets. This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) into. After placing your gems into the sockets you want, click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. Community guides * Official forum guides: ** [http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=102789457&pageNo=1&sid=1#15 15. Jewelcrafting 1 - 300] | 05/16/2007 01:51:49 AM UTC by Highlander (EU-Terenas) ** [http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=102789457&pageNo=3&sid=1#42 42. Jewelcrafting 1 - 300 (Alternate)] | 05/16/2007 02:25:15 AM UTC by Dominara (EU-Lightning's Blade) * Leveling Jewelcrafting up to 370 * TenTonHammer Jewelcrafting FAQ Category:Burning Crusade Category:Jewelcrafting